five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At The Loud House
This page is from Skskssjsus, Don't edit it without permission. If you fail this then Mario will come find you. Desc This Is Five Nights At The Loud House (also known as FNATLH). Story In the Loud House you can see Lincoln and his 10 sisters. They have to get out but they cant. They lose breath and fall down. 3 years later something possesses them. They come back up and rise. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach and Toad from Super Mario hire themselves as the Nightguards to figure out the mystery and fix them otherwise they will stay the same, and kill the Mario Bros! Mechanics Lincolns Door - Use this to block their attacks. Flashlight - Use this to see if anyones at the door. If anyones at the door then close the door to make them go away. Monitor - This is used to check the locations the Loud siblings are at. Audio - this is used by the Loud Siblings As they make noise. Some will say quotes though. Locations Lincoln's Room (aka The place the player hides in.) House Entry Living Room Dining Room Backyard Basement Attic Kitchen Bathroom Staircase Hallway Lori & Leni's Room Garage Lisa And Lily's Room Lola And Lana's Room Lynn & Lucy's Room Luan & Luna's Room Parent's Bedroom Front Yard Siblings Lincoln Loud Lincoln Loud has a physcho look on his face. He holds a comic book and his shoes show blood. Blood stains are seen faded on his orange T-shirt as well. Lori Loud She Has a Knife stabbed in her stomach, she has an angrier look and her Mouth is bizarre. Luan Loud Luan Loud Has A shocked look on her face. Blood can be seen on her shoe flowers. Leni Loud Leni Loud Has a deformed look on her face, her arms are longer and her right shoe is missing. Luna Loud She holds a knife in her hand, she lacks her left shoe and blood can be seen on her head. Lola Loud She has 4 arms, a mouth which is out of place and a broken eye. Lana Loud She has white eyes and a deformed hand, she holds a blood stained wrench. Lucy Loud Her hair now looks similar to the girl from SML Movie: Netflix And Kill and she has longer arms. Lynn Loud She has no legs so she can only crawl, her right eye is melted and she is always in a grabbing position. Lily Loud She is a hallucination. She has 4 legs and 4 arms. She has white glowing eyes. Behaviour Lincoln Starts in Living Room before moving to Front Yard, House Entry, Dining Room, Hallway And Lola And Lana's Room before returning to Hallway and appearing in the blind spot. The player needs to close the door otherwise he will kill the player. Lori Loud starts in Lori and Leni's Room before moving to Hallway, Lola And Lana's Room, Luan And Luna's Room, Staircase and Kitchen before appearing in the blind spot. The player needs to close the door otherwise she will kill the player. Luan Starts in Luan And Luna's Room before moving to Hallway, Staircase, Garage, Backyard, Front Yard and House Entry before appearing in the blind spot. The player needs to close the door otherwise she will kill the player. Leni Loud Starts In Lori and Leni's Room before moving to Hallway, Bathroom, Staircase And House Entry Before Appearing in the blind spot. The player needs to close the door otherwise she will kill the player. Luna Loud Starts In Luan And Luna's Room before moving to Hallway, Staircase, Dining Room, Front Yard and Backyard before appearing in the blind spot. The player needs to close the door otherwise she will kill the player. Lola Loud Starts In Lola And Lana's Room before moving to Bathroom, Lori and Leni's Room, Staircase and Kitchen before appearing in the blind spot. The player needs to close the door otherwise she will kill the player. Lana Loud Starts In Lola And Lana's Room before moving to Bathroom, Garage, Dining Room and House Entry before appearing in the blind spot. The player needs to close the door otherwise she will kill the player. Lucy Loud Starts In Lynn and Lucy's Room before moving to Hallway, Bathroom, Attic, Staircase And Basement Before Appearing in the blind spot. The player needs to close the door otherwise she will kill the player. Lynn Loud Starts In Lynn and Lucy's Room before moving to Hallway, Staircase, Basement, Attic And House Entry Before Appearing in the blind spot. The player needs to close the door otherwise she will kill the player. Lily Loud And Lisa Loud are hallucinations that rarely appear in Lisa And Lily's Room before appearing in the office. The player needs to put the monitor back up before one of them crash the game. Other Characters Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach And Toad They are the main Protagonists of FNATLH and the main characters of Super Mario. You play as Mario in night 1, Luigi in Night 2, Yoshi in night 3, Peach in night 4 and toad in Night 5. Shadow Lincoln He rarely Appears in Lincoln's Room. The player needs to put the monitor up or he will close your game. Category:Fan Made Games From Skskssjsus